


Bitch in denial

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Psychological Horror, Trickster Mode (Homestuck)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дэйву начинают снится неправильные сны, в которых его неправильные друзья делают неправильные вещи.
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider





	Bitch in denial

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась этим артом:  
> 

Дэйв снова видел этот треклятый сон.  
Это было похоже на болезнь: мир, раскрашенный в сумасшедшие цвета, яркие и ядовитые, отравляющие сознание. Там всё было другое, но самое страшное — это другие люди, которых он, Дэйв, как ему казалось, хорошо знал. Там была другая Джейд, другая Роуз, другой Джон и главное — другой Дэйв. Все они были совершенно сумасшедшими, не такими, какими были на самом деле.

TG: лалонд мне нужна твоя помощь  
TG: кажется у меня едет крыша  
TT: Дэйв, я безусловно рада тому факту, что ты наконец-то по достоинству оценил мой талант анализировать человеческий разум и его производные, но тем не менее, я уверена, что обратиться ко мне тебя заставило нечто действительно серьёзное, поэтому я обеспокоена настолько, что даже не делаю саркастичных замечаний по этому поводу.  
TT: Расскажи мне, что случилось?  
TG: мне снятся сны  
TG: грёбаные сумасшедшие сны  
TG: там все такое яркое как обёртки того кондитерского дерьма  
TG: и там есть мы  
TG: в смысле ты джон джейд и я  
TG: и  
TG: чёрт  
TG: это всё похоже на безумие  
TT: Знаешь, Дэйв, это очень интересно.  
TG: бля  
TG: ЛАЛОНД!!!  
TG: не начинай  
TT: Поверь, Дэйв, я бы с огромным удовольствием написала подробный разбор этого интересного явления, но в данный момент ты слишком взбудоражен, чтобы адекватно воспринимать столь наукоёмкий текст.  
TT: Поэтому исключительно из дружеских побуждений я скажу тебе кое-что прямо сейчас.  
TG: не томи  
TG: я знаю ты мечтаешь рассказать всему миру какой я псих  
TT: Нет, Дэйв. Я полагаю, что это лишь отражение излишне насыщенной жизни, возможно, твоё сознание таким образом воспринимает нас: приписывает нам те черты, которых у нас в действительности быть не может, но которые ты предполагал или желал бы видеть в том, что ты видишь во сне, таким образом раскрывая твоё стремление к более интересному и яркому времяпрепровождению.  
TT: Но для того, чтобы утверждать что-то, мне бы хотелось знать подробнее. Не мог бы ты сообщить интересующие меня детали?  
TG: не лалонд  
TG: ты типа и так помогла  
TG: чёрт  
TG: это бред какой-то

Если эти сумасшедшие видения были тем, что он «предполагал или желал бы видеть» в своих друзьях, то ему действительно надо было сдаваться психиатру или кто там этим занимается. Бешеные краски, резкие и ослепляющие, его друзья, которые на самом деле вовсе не его друзья, а какие-то безумные клоуны в ярких одеждах, издевательски пародирующих настоящие.  
— Йо.  
В этом кошмаре Дэйв оказался лицом к лицу с самим собой, но совершенно не таким. Сам Страйдер никогда бы не надел эти отвратительные розовые и кремовые тряпки, ни за что на свете. Топорщащиеся бирюзовые волосы, дикого цвета глаза, отвратительные ужимки и какая-то мерзкая самодовольная ухмылка. Дэйв признавал, что он порой ведёт себя слегка заносчиво, но сейчас, в этом неправильном Дэйве, это было карикатурно преувеличено, до омерзения.  
— Ты не существуешь, — мальчик старался произнести это как можно увереннее.  
— Да-а? — его кривое отражение ухмыльнулось. — А может, это ты не существуешь? Может, ты просто иллюзия, которую хочешь видеть вместо себя? Но мы-то об этом знаем, верно? Мы-то с тобой знаем, какой ты на самом деле.  
Последние слова были произнесены хрипловатым шепотом, от которого Дэйв проснулся. Он жадно вдыхал холодный ночной воздух с запахом бензина, и убеждал себя, что то, что ему привиделось — всего лишь сон.  
Всего лишь сон.

EB: дэйв, ты какой-то странный в последнее время.  
TG: чувак забей  
EB: мы беспокоимся, джейд вчера спрашивала, почему ты ей не отвечаешь.  
EB: у тебя точно все в порядке?  
TG: да у меня все охрененно  
TG: я просто совсем замотался тут  
TG: чтобы быть крутым челом  
TG: надо дофига времени  
TG: быть богом иронии не легко  
EB: рад слышать, что всё хорошо.  
EB: если что, ты всегда можешь рассказать нам.

Cнова этот вырвиглазный кошмар, преследующий его.  
— Врать уже давно вошло в привычку, да?  
В этот раз Дэйв просто проигнорировал слова своего ярко разукрашенного двойника. Тот понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
— Что, изображаешь крутого чела? Интересно, а Эгберт знает, какой ты на самом деле? Ты расскажешь ему, что прячется в твоей голове?  
На этот раз Страйдеру пришлось крепко сжать зубы, чтобы не отвечать. Его отражение расхохоталось и, развернувшись, махнуло рукой кому-то из тех фриков, что были лишь извращенными подобиями его друзей.  
Дэйв похолодел, когда увидел, кого именно позвал его двойник.  
Этот светловолосый мальчишка с прилипшим к волосам леденцом, в одежде мерзких оттенков, мальчишка с чуть выступающими передними зубами и с ехидной улыбочкой, никак не мог быть Джоном. Тем не менее, в этом мире он был им. Однако — Страйдер был в этом уверен — Эгберт никогда бы не ухмылялся так подло, как это существо, бессовестно смотревшее на двух Дэйвов.  
— Познакомься. — Усмешка искривила черты лица ненастоящего Страйдера. — Это — Джон. Впрочем, ты и так его узнал, верно?  
— Это не Джон. — Было очень сложно не сбиться на крик, не схватиться за голову и не впасть в истерику, пока это не закончится. — Это всё — ненастоящее.  
«Дэйв» изобразил на лице маску удивления:  
— До сих пор не можешь поверить, что это — то, что происходит на самом деле? Всё еще не дошло, да?  
— Это всё — ненастоящее, — упрямо повторил Страйдер. — Это мерзкое солнце даже не греет. Это грёбаный глюк.  
— А ты попробуй на вкус, — подсказало его отражение.  
— Вот так.  
И, демонстрируя на своём примере, эта искривленная копия Дэйва обняла того, кто выглядел как Джон, лизнув застрявший у того в причёске леденец, и глядя при этом на самого Страйдера.  
Тот отступил на шаг, через секунду поняв, что показал слабость. Его двойник хищно оскалился.  
— Попробуй, я же сказал. Что ты теряешь, если это всего лишь какой-то дерьмовый сон? — подмигнув, отчего все лицо его перекосилось, он толкнул ненастоящего Эгберта прямо в сторону Дэйва.

Спустя несколько секунд Дэйв проснулся, испуганно глядя широко открытыми глазами в тёмное пространство своей комнаты. Будильник показывал без двух минут шесть, — значит, вот-вот всё равно бы пришлось вставать. Уже умываясь ледяной водой, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале ванной, Дэйв вздрогнул и внимательно вгляделся в поверхность стекла. На мгновение ему показалось, что он стал больше похож на того отвратительного двойника из сна. Нет, только показалось. Это все ложь.  
Приторный вкус дешёвой карамели исчез только после того, как Дэйв почистил зубы.

TT: Дэйв.  
TT: Мне кажется, что у тебя все намного серьёзнее, чем я предполагала.  
TT: Ты не хочешь об этом поговорить?  
TG: лалонд  
TG: это абсолютный бред и он всё хуже  
TG: я не хочу об этом говорить  
TG: особенно с тобой  
TT: Знаешь, Дэйв, я понимаю, что сейчас ты напуган тем, что вытворяет твоё сознание, но попытки забыть о проблеме, не разговаривая о ней, не приносят результатов.  
TG: нет я тебя знаю  
TG: много слов и никакого толку  
TG: блаблаблалонд  
TG: просто оставьте меня в покое

Роуз тоже была в его снах. Она постоянно улыбалась, но выражение её глаз, пристально смотрящих перед собой, не менялось. Это пугало не меньше, чем её сумасшедшее поведение: однажды мальчик видел, как она безумно хохотала, держась за руки с его собственным отражением и танцуя какой-то бешеный танец или же просто кружась по поляне, поросшей отвратительной бирюзовой травой. Она постоянно что-то напевала, и Дэйв был рад, что не разбирал слов.  
— Тебе не надоело прятаться по кустам? — вкрадчивый голос заставил Дэйва вздрогнуть.  
Он сидел, прислонившись к какому-то оранжевому растению, а его двойник, подкравшийся со спины, насмешливо выглядывал из-за ярких листьев.  
— Отвали, — Дэйв отвернулся.  
Его кривое отражение подошло, село рядом, заглядывая прямо в глаза и ухмыляясь.  
— Дэ-э-эйв, ты же понимаешь, что от себя не сбежать. Ты — это всего лишь маска крутого парня, а я — настоящий.  
— Это всего лишь чёртов сон, — повторил Страйдер, словно мантру.  
Видеть себя таким было отвратительно.  
— Даже если это и сон, — рассмеялся двойник. — Однажды проснешься не ты, а я.  
В этот раз, когда Дэйв очнулся, судорожно прижимая к себе одеяло, смех всё ещё звучал у него в голове.

EB: дэйв! я так рад, что ты решил со мной поговорить.  
EB: я боялся, что ты решишь больше с нами не общаться.  
EB: что с тобой случилось?  
TG: забей эгберт  
TG: это мелочи  
TG: было много всякой хрени  
TG: которую надо было сделать  
TG: короче забудь  
TG: лучше расскажи что-нибудь  
TG: например забавное  
EB: эм........  
EB: дэйв, когда ты так говоришь, я сразу забываю все забавное.  
EB: хотя нет, я вспомнил кое-что.  
TG: я жажду узнать что именно  
EB: мы тут недавно разговаривали с роуз.  
TG: мне уже не нравится  
EB: не знаю, чем тебе насолила роуз, но тебе лучше с ней помириться! несмотря на все эти САРКАСТИЧНЫЕ выходки, ей иногда очень одиноко.  
EB: в общем, я хотел рассказать тебе. роуз сказала мне, что у неё в последнее время все хуже дела с матерью. а я сказал, что она не одна такая, и тогда она начала опять говорить всякие полные сарказма фразы........  
TG: то есть как обычно  
EB: так, дэйв.  
EB: что на тебя нашло?  
TG: ничего  
TG: не будем обо мне  
EB: нет, дэйв. кажется, нам надо серьёзно поговорить.  
TG: бля нет  
TG: и ты туда же

Это было глупо с самого начала. Да, раньше они с Джоном могли болтать о всякой ерунде целыми ночами, но сейчас Дэйв чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Его раздражало всё. Но больше раздражал свой собственный страх. Теперь Страйдер боялся спать.  
— Я не засну, чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он монитору, где мигало окошко диалога в «ДостаньКореша».

— Дэйв, Дэйв, Дэйв, — радостно скакала вокруг него фальшивая Роуз, — Дэйв, Дэйв, Дэйв, поиграй со мной!  
Чёрт! Он все-таки поддался и ухитрился задремать. Мрачно глядя на разодетую в яркие тряпки девочку, Страйдер спросил:  
— Что у тебя с матерью?  
Почему-то это первое, что пришло ему на ум. Должна же быть какая-то зацепка, ведь всё это — нереально.  
— С ма-а-амой? — протянула ненастоящая Лалонд, заглядывая мальчику в глаза и наклонив голову, при этом продолжая так же глупо улыбаться. — А что с ней?  
Отшатнувшись от неё, Дэйв налетел на своего двойника. Тот снова бешено скалился, ухмыляясь.  
— Ты же никогда раньше не думал о проблемах той Роуз, да? — хрипло прошептал он, хватая настоящего Страйдера за руку, не давая вырваться. — Тебе наплевать на неё, поэтому здесь у неё нет проблем.  
— Это неправильно, — его собственному голосу не хватало уверенности.  
— Дэйв, — кривое отражение изогнуло бровь и наклонилось прямо к пытающемуся высвободиться из его рук мальчику. — Здесь проблемы есть только у тебя.  
Руки у двойника были ледяные, а хватка — железной. Страх и отчаяние, смешанные с усталостью, доводящие до предела.  
— Отпусти меня! — Страйдер ещё раз попробовал дёрнуться в сторону, но холодные пальцы только крепче сжались.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что от самого себя не сбежишь?  
Сейчас Дэйв мог разглядеть каждую веснушку на лице своей неправильной копии. Каждую чертову веснушку.  
— Успокойся, мой дорогой «настоящий» я, — с издёвкой произнес двойник. — Ещё не время. Но часики-то тикают...

Дэйв швырнул ритмично щёлкающий будильник, и сполз на пол, наблюдая, как тот ударился об стену и разбился. Страйдер чувствовал себя обессиленным. Левая рука болела, а взглянув на запястье, мальчик обнаружил синяки, словно кто-то крепко схватил его за руку.  
— Это нереально, — произнеся это, Дэйв с ужасом понял, что в его голосе тоже появились хрипловатые нотки, как у той проклятой фальшивки.  
Это всё бред, черт возьми, просто какой-то бред. Самовнушение, иллюзия, еще какие-нибудь мудреные слова, которые известны только всезнайке Лалонд. Нельзя терять самообладание — ну, хотя бы то, что от него осталось.  
Пошатнувшись, Дэйв встал и направился в ванную. Казалось, что если ополоснуть лицо холодной водой, станет легче, но это только напомнило о ледяных пальцах двойника. В зеркало он смотреть не стал.

TG: лалонд  
TG: пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста  
TG: без всяких вопросов и нотаций  
TG: как отличить настоящее от глюков  
TG: скажи мне  
TT: Дэйв, я приятно изумлена тем, что в сложной ситуации ты предпочел обратиться именно ко мне. Судя по тому, как ты разговаривал с Джоном в последний раз, у тебя большие проблемы.  
TG: я бы сказал ОХРЕНЕННО БОЛЬШИЕ ГРЁБАНЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ  
TG: лалонд не выпендривайся и просто скажи  
TG: ты знаешь я уверен  
TT: Упрощённо говоря, реальность зависит от восприятия, каждое восприятие реальности и представление о ней индивидуально, Дэйв. То, что видишь лишь ты один, считается нереальным, а то, что видит большинство — единственно верной истиной.  
TG: то есть ты хочешь сказать  
TG: если никто кроме меня этого не видит  
TG: то этого нет  
TT: Ты с изумительной чёткостью уловил смысл, Дэйв. Могу я всё-таки задать вопрос — что происходит?  
TG: да это хрень  
TG: важнее другое  
TG: я должен спросить  
TG: что у тебя с матерью?  
TT: Дэйв, ты не представляешь, как я сейчас поражена внезапно проявленными тобой вниманием и чуткостью. И, хотя меня несколько настораживает формулировка «я должен спросить», я могу притвориться, что у тебя возникло непреодолимое желание побыть хорошим другом.  
TG: лалонд  
TG: просто ответь  
TT: С моей матерью некоторое время были осложнения, но, тем не менее, всё разрешилось. В данный момент ситуация в полной мере меня устраивает, насколько это возможно.  
TG: ок  
TG: типа рад за тебя и всё такое  
TT: Дэйв, а теперь скажи мне, что с тобой происходит?  
TT: Дэйв?  
TT: Ты в курсе, что попытка бежать от своих проблем ни к чему не приведёт?

Конечно, он в курсе.

Ярко-рыжее солнце и дурацкие фиолетовые цветы с бирюзовыми листьями, и не вписывающийся в такой безумный мир мальчик, смотрящий на эту палитру. Это не может быть настоящим, просто не имеет права на существование.  
— Решать не тебе, Дэйв.  
— Опять ты? — хмуро откликнулся тот, даже не пытаясь встать.  
— И так ты приветствуешь самого себя? — фыркнул двойник. — Сколько ты продержался без сна? Двое суток? Бедняжка, ты ведь так устаёшь после всей этой беготни, которую устраивает тебе брат!  
Он издевался, даже не пытаясь придать вежливый облик своим словам.  
— Здесь нет твоего брата, потому что ты ненавидишь его, верно?  
Вот этого Дэйв Страйдер уже спустить не мог никому, даже себе. Он вскочил, схватив подделку за воротник.  
— Не смей говорить так о нём! Ты не можешь быть мной, если так говоришь! — задыхаясь от гнева, выпалил он.  
Кривое отражение всё еще ухмылялось.  
— Дэ-э-эйв, — протянуло оно. — Ты правда такой наивный? Ты сам твердил, что хочешь стать самостоятельным, не зависеть от него, а? Вот она — твоя сбывшаяся мечта. Разве не изумительно?  
Бред. Этого не могло быть. Младший Страйдер не знал, что ответить поддельному себе, потому что это было абсурдом.  
— Может, ты наконец опустишь меня на землю? — насмешливо напомнил о себе двойник.  
Дэйв отшвырнул его от себя, и направился к ненастоящей Джейд. Кажется, он понял, как отличить настоящее от ненастоящего.  
— Где твоя собака?  
Та равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю, где-то гуляет. Погуляет — вернется. Я бы сама уже застрелила эту надоедливую псину.  
Может, это было обманом зрения — от яркости фальшивого мира рябило в глазах, — но подделка стала прозрачнее, бледнее.  
«Дэйв» тоже начал понимать, что замышлял настоящий Дэйв Страйдер. Тот уже был возле Роуз. Присев рядом с что-то весело лепечущей копией, он спросил:  
— Тебе бывает одиноко, Лалонд?  
Она перестала бормотать слова песенки, которую Дэйв так и не разобрал, и с удивлением посмотрела на мальчика.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — она улыбалась, но неуверенно, словно не знала сама, стоит ли смеяться над шуткой.  
Еще одно кривое отражение побледнело, теряя насыщенный цвет, теряя с ним уверенность в своем существовании.  
— Эгберт! — позвал Дэйв. — Я знаю, ты здесь!  
Челюсть сводило от того, что это сумасшедшее недоразумение пришлось назвать именем его лучшего друга. Тем не менее, это сработало.  
— Дэйв, стой, черт возьми! — крикнул его двойник, уже переходя на бег.  
Он не успевал. Перед Страйдером мягко опустился на дикого цвета траву мальчик, который называл себя Джоном. Светлые волосы топорщились, излишне яркий цвет глаз был заметен сразу, и всё тот же застрявший в волосах леденец, отвратительно сладкий на вкус.  
Дэйв не любил сладкое. Но даже эти детали, ясно изобличавшие в человеке перед ним подделку, не помогали Страйдеру сосредоточиться.  
Перед ним был Джон. Неправильный, странно выглядящий и странно себя ведущий, но... Джон. Замешкавшись, мальчик упустил возможность что-то сделать, подоспел ненастоящий Дэйв. Запыхавшийся, он схватил фальшивого Эгберта за руку, заслонил собой и злобно посмотрел на свой оригинал.  
— Ты не сможешь, — двойник ухмылялся, но уже не так уверенно.  
Он буквально впился взглядом в лицо Страйдера, стараясь разглядеть, понять его эмоции и предугадать последующие действия.  
— Я сделаю это.  
В голосе Дэйва было ненамного больше твердости. Что-то было не так. Что-то, чего он еще сам не мог понять. Его собственная копия сейчас защищала собой ненастоящего Эгберта, продолжавшего улыбаться со странной смесью застенчивости и ехидства. Неправильно. Неправильно. Этого просто не может быть.  
В тот момент, когда Страйдер понял, что не так, ему стало намного страшнее, чем раньше.  
— Какого хрена твой ненастоящий Эгберт молчит, черт возьми?! — он, забыв о первоначальном плане, гневно уставился на своего двойника.  
Тот молчал, продолжая стоять между ними. Потом, отведя взгляд, произнес, скалясь в саркастичной усмешке:  
— Потому что он не закончен.  
— О чём ты...  
— Потому что ты, сам ты не хочешь создавать его здесь! — с каким-то странным отчаянием выпалил «Дэйв». — Потому что ты знаешь, и ты боишься, что у тебя не получится создать хорошего Эгберта! А мне плевать на тебя и твои заморочки, плевать, черт бы тебя побрал! У тебя есть Джон, почему мне нельзя?  
Опешивший от внезапных обвинений, Дэйв, пару раз изумленно моргнув, хотел что-то ответить, но не придумал, что.  
Ему было нечего сказать. Да и не особо хотелось. Себе — такому себе — он не верил. А если и верил, то не хотел, просто не мог сочувствовать тому, кто практически довёл его до безумия. Но слова утешения и не потребовались.  
— Знаешь, Дэйв, — глухо произнес двойник. — У меня есть отличная идея. Прямо-таки охуительная.  
Страйдер почувствовал угрозу, настолько явную, что захотелось проснуться немедленно.  
— Нет-нет-нет, Дэйв, — его отражение покачало головой. — Проснёшься не ты.  
Ненастоящая копия юного Страйдера сделала пару шагов вперёд, оказавшись лицом к лицу со своим оригиналом. То, как «оно» ухмылялось раньше, было ничем по сравнению со страшным оскалом, от которого собственные черты показались Дэйву совершенно чужими.  
— Нет, Дэйв, — повторило отражение. — Проснёшься не ты. Проснусь я.  
И, прежде чем мальчик успел что-то сделать, его двойник схватил его за руку, пристально посмотрел на него — чёрными дырами, а не человеческим глазами — и растворился в воздухе с торжествующим смехом, оставив Дэйва ошарашено озираться по сторонам.

TT: Дэйв, я все ещё обеспокоена твоими последними сообщениями.  
TG: не парься лалонд  
TG: решить эту дерьмовую задачку было легче легкого  
TG: можешь забыть весь тот бред что я тебе наговорил  
TT: Предположим, что я так и сделала, хотя моё беспокойство от этого не уменьшилось.  
TG: ха блаблалонд  
TG: да ты параноик

EB: дэйв! что там у тебя случилось?  
TG: ничо особенного  
TG: чо как у тебя  
EB: мы все волновались за тебя, дэйв.  
TG: эгберт  
TG: ты все ещё мой кореш?  
EB: хе-хе, глупый вопрос. конечно же да!  
TG: тогда у меня нет никаких проблем  
TG: у меня тут всё просто охрененно  
EB: очень рад это слышать, дэйв!  
TG: ты не представляешь  
TG: как я рад


End file.
